1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to trash bag brackets and more particularly pertains to a new motor vehicle trash bag for storing garbage that has accumulated in a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of trash bag brackets is known in the prior art. More specifically, trash bag brackets heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art trash bag brackets include U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,190 to Swirkal; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,643 to Cordova et al.; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 315,494 to Latham; U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,003 to Ma; U.S. Pat. No. 4,735,340 to Preston; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,740 to Courtemanche et al.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new motor vehicle trash bag. The inventive device includes an interior frame member having a generally V-shaped cross-section. The interior frame member has an inverted generally U-shaped inner member. The inner member has a spring member disposed thereon. The interior frame member has an inverted generally U-shaped outer member. The outer member is secured to the spring member whereby the spring member biases the outer member outwardly with respect to the inner member. The inner member and the outer member each have a pair of clips disposed thereon. The pair of clips are adapted for holding a garbage liner therebetween in an open orientation. An exterior portion is dimensioned for receiving the interior frame member therein. The exterior portion is dimensioned for positioning beneath a seat of a vehicle.
In these respects, the motor vehicle trash bag according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of storing garbage that has accumulated in a vehicle.